


One year, 12 Months, 52 Weeks, 365 Days

by ellie3370



Category: Booksmart (2019)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I don't know I just really like these characters, Post Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellie3370/pseuds/ellie3370
Summary: What happens when Amy decides to call Hope while she is in Botswana.
Relationships: Amy/Hope (Booksmart)
Kudos: 29





	One year, 12 Months, 52 Weeks, 365 Days

One year, 12 months, 52 weeks, 365 days. That's roughly how long it had been since Amy had seen hope last, since Hope gave Amy her number; since they had started whatever weird connection that they had. 

Amy had called hope three weeks into being into botswana. She had spent the entire day with young girls from ages 8 to 21 who had been sexually abused. The day was heartbreaking but also incredible. Amy felt like she knew what she wanted to do with her life, With no doubts or hesitation she knew she wanted to dedicate her life to helping the girls. She wanted to tell someone about her day about the stories she heard; about the incredible people she encountered today. She thought about calling Molly but she didn't need the inevitable pity that Molly would express. It's not Mollys fault, it's just how she viewed the world and it's one of the things she loved about her; she couldn't call her parents and tell them. They've been nothing but supportive of her and of the work she's doing but they are already worried enough about her and these stories would only add to it. That's when she remembered a little piece of paper that was in the front pocket of her backpack. She had put it there shortly after Hope had given it to her. 

“Why the hell not” Amy said to herself. After four rings hope picked up

“Hello”

“Hey this is amy, the one from school.. The one who um we kiss um Im in africa"  
Amy exclaimed

“ Yeah i know who you are Amy” said Hope, in an all too cool tone that Amy had been thinking about since the night the failed hookup happened.

“ I thought you weren't going to call me” said Hope.

Was that insecurity that Amy heard in Hopes voice?  
“Of course.. I um I’ve just been getting settled here and getting used to everything"

'' I see so what made you decided to call"?

''I wanted to tell you about my day” Amy said quietly.

“ Okay well how was your day”?

The call lasted three hours. Amy told Hope all about the women and girls she had met. She talked passionately about the new program she was in; and the organization she was working with. How it was invigorating and inspiring to help these women. Hope asked questions when appropriate and listened when amy needed her to. Amy asked Hope about the places she had been and the people she had met in her backpacking adventures. She learns that Hope likes a traditional english breakfast, ran from the cops twice in scotland; and is currently in paris. She might stay here for a bit.  
She said 

“ I like the food and culture and the place I'm staying at is pretty cheap”. 

Amy ends the call once she hears hope yawn. 

“ What time is it there?”  
asked Amy

“ Four am”

“Oh my god i've been keeping you up this whole time im so sorry”

“ I answered so I had some part in this so you know”

Amy sighed “ I guess we'll I will let you get some sleep. Um….. could i um … like call you again” 

“ Yeah” hope chuckled at the awkward girl. 

“ Who knows now that i have a number for you maybe i'll call next time”.

“Yeah yeah that um that would be cool to”.

“Cool goodnight Amy”.

“Goodnight Hope”.

Sure enough hope called two days later and they began to get to know eachother more and more with every phone. Sure enough amy found herself head over heels of the girl she put her finger in the butthole of. And she wouldn't change a thing.


End file.
